A number of wall anchors have been used in the past for securing or suspending articles from hollow walls or similar structures. These wall anchors are typically inserted into openings previously made within the wall. Some of these wall anchors have been fabricated from plastic in an attempt to take advantage of the characteristics of this flexible material. These anchors are usually premised on spreading the gripping legs of the wall anchor apart so as to firmly grip the back side of the wall. The legs are sometimes spread apart solely through the action of an inserted fastener cooperating with the legs so as to spread them apart. Examples of such anchors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,431,813 and 4,022,100. Still other plastic wall anchors utilize a toggle member which spreads the legs apart via a "toggling" action. Examples of the latter toggle action anchors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,651,734 and 4,181,061. None of the aforementioned plastic anchors are premised on an appreciable flexing of the gripping legs so as to produce a pronounced curvature in the gripping legs.